1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a pressure switch, and more particularly to the pressure switch used for, for example, sensing a load of an oil pressure pump for a power-steering system, an air pressure for a height-control system, and a pressure for an electric skid control system, etc.
2. Background of the Related Art:
A conventional pressure switch is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 32202/1979, and is shown in FIG. 3. There, a diaphragm 56 supports a movable contact 58a contacted with the diaphragm 56. A spring 59 downwardly urges the movable contact 58a, and a stationary contact 58b is fixed to a cover 60.
In the conventional pressure switch, it is only the engagement of the contacts 58a, 58b which limits the displacement of the diaphragm 56. Therefore, when a high signal pressure is impressed on the diaphragm 56, the contacts 58a, 58b wear because a high load is applied to the contacts 58a, 58b, and the diaphragm 56 is damaged by the large transformation thereof.